Thunderous Paw
17645.jpg LuffyVSLucci.gif Tifa Dead FantasyII by JeaYna.gif Tifa Dead FantasyI by JeaYna.gif The Striking point... This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists are always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy build up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. NInjutsu This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. Swift movement Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Masters of this technique are masters at taking blows and dodging them. Allowing them to move within seconds notices to attacks. Training there bodies to be swift and percise. Lightning thrust technique One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. Explosive... The users arms and legs are trained to be inhuman tools of mass destruction.The user's arms and legs possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands and feet, using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Keyth Tasanagi during the time skip of Ark 11. Had found out how to implement his chi into concussive strikes that add a BOOM! To the end of it. He placed the chi method within the style as well. So users can use explosions in their physical combat, using them offensively or defensively, as well as knocking other people off their feet, etc. A punch within the Thunderous Paw will leave an explosive effect on the opponet. Blasting them back fairly far. Or sending an explosive force of chi into each strike, causing the opponent to get bombared and crushed with ease. Each punch and kick with this style would feel like a frag to the face. The Explosive Technqiue comes out as a firey burst of 'flame' that exherts itself after every hit that may look like a flame. This is a Hadou Master Skill. Thunderous Legs Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics.Though using this to much could exhert the user. Forcing them to deplete there chi rapidly. ( 2 times out side of RPC battle. 1 time in RPC battle.) The user of this style possesses incredible strength in their legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level. Thus why this fighting style is incredibly swift due to the level of strength output being exerted on the user's legs which will allow them to tire and outmatch their opponents. The Kicks also leave the same explosive effects as a punch. But due to the powerful legs within this style. Each kick has an extention of 1 second whipping effect. Each time he kicks, his leg will double in vision from the sheer speed of the kick alone. A standard kick will create a blurring image of three blurss from the kicks alone. Thunderous grappling This Thunderous Paw is a powerful mix of styles. Another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. And another would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke 'Thunderous Counters' The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' Category:Fighting styles